Horio Becomes a Regular!
by whatconversion
Summary: Horio Satoshi with two years of tennis experience becomes a regular. People panic, people scream, people cry. It's weird and utter crack. But it was really happening. What the hell is going on with the world? D:


Echizen Ryoma entered his room right after practice. Tired and beat as hell. He didn't want to do anything except sleep, until he remembered something... important that he had to do.

What was it that he had to do?

Oh you just had to ask.

Blog.

xxx

** Entry # 06576 – Inter-school Tournament.**

_Dated: October 9, 2006; Time: 5: 45 PM._

I couldn't believe it at first. I mean, I know he's been bragging about having two years of tennis experience and all, but being a regular is just not him. Even though he has two years of tennis experience, he is still _mada mada dane_ and it's impossible to beat four upperclassmen. Well, not for me of course. Hm. I can't believe he took out Inui-sempai and Momo-sempai.

When everything was over and after we were dismissed, I bumped into Horio and he seemed... different. He didn't look like a loser or a dork at all. Hm.

... I guess what Inui-sempai said before is true-- "Horio is an unpredictable boy". _Mada mada dane_.

Hn, so what's your story?

** click here to comment 008 replies **

xxx

** COMMENT LEFT BY: Kachirou and Katsuo **

OH WOW! Horio is now a regular. I guess he really _does_ have two years of tennis experience! I didn't believe it at first since... well, Horio just keeps on bragging about his tennis experience but we haven't seen him play and stuff. But when he played Momo-chan-sempai, he won! 7-5 was the score and we all know HORIO DOESN'T WIN ANYTHING! Especially when it's against Inui-sempai! Inui-sempai calculates data and... and... he's smart! I wonder how Horio became so strong... And Momo-chan-sempai is Seigaku's powerhouse! There was no way Horio could withstand Momo-chan-sempai's super ultra Momoshiro dunk special or his dunk smash or even his jack knife!

...I wish I was Horio right now.

** COMMENT LEFT BY: Arai **

What the hell is going on! First, this annoying Echizen kid beats ME and becomes a regular before ME... and now, the freakishly annoying eyebrow guy with two years of tennis experience becomes a regular too! BEFORE ME? And... and... He now has fangirls! This is insane. Oh wait, the whole show is insane. I mean... who becomes all glowy and goldish whenever a ball goes into his court?

Oh yeah, it's buchou.

But.. ARGH! What's next? Those other two freshmen becoming the team captains or something!

And you, you two freshmen. Don't say that. It's disturbing.

** COMMENT LEFT BY: Inui Sadaharu **

There was a 30 chance of Horio Satoshi winning against me. Thirty percent is really small so it is not _that_ possible. In fact, me winning against Tezuka is actually 45, still, I doubt I will be able to win at least three games against him. My calculations might have been off at that time. The only data I have of Horio is that he has two years of tennis experience and that his eyebrows are about one and a half inch.

I suppose it is highly possible that Horio has gained skill beyond mine...but... from where?

Ah. Perhaps it is from my super-ultra-magnificent-vegetable-and-fruit-extract-with-added-seasonings juice that he drank along with the other regulars before the ranking competition. It does improve one's stamina, accuracy and speed. But the chances of getting super-natural tennis talent within a week is 22.

Considering that Horio Satoshi is always the last one to finish laps, he is the one who drinks the rest of my super-ultra-magnificent-vegetable-and-fruit-extract-with-added-seasonings juice, which is approximately half a liter. After drinking, he faints for about six minutes and regains consciousness and is afterwards sent to the infirmary.

I need to collect more data. Losing to Horio Satoshi is... very much... disturbing.

** COMMENT LEFT BY: Momo-chan! **

Aa, Horio is now a regular! I can't believe it, _I really can't_. I was really surprised when he returned my dunk smash while yelling "OKAASAN!" at the same time... I guess he was inspired or something? Oh wow, this is just a dream. Please tell me this is just a dream. I can understand if he has two years of tennis experience and all, but I have more than he has! I think I'm dreaming. Yeah, that's it. I'm dreaming. Otherwise, if I hit the wall with my fist, it won't hurt! Yeah. I think I'll do that right n--

Ow.

**COMMENT LEFT BY: Eiji Eiji Nya! **

I am totally freaked out by this nya! Inui and Momo lost to Horio and so did the other juniors he played against! I think that Horio has just been waiting for this moment to come, when he could play in the ranking tournament! Oh, but nya, how could he be in the ranking tournament anyway?... Tezuka doesn't let freshmen enter the ranking thingy, well, maybe except for ochibi, but all of us have seen him play! And.. well, Horio is... WOW. I wonder how he got in the ranking tournament list anyway... maybe he bribed Tezuka or something... Hmm, at least he didn't play against me! I don't want to lose to him nya!

Andandand Horio has fans now! Not that I don't have any fans... but... nya! I want his fans too! Mou.

** COMMENT LEFT BY: Kaidoh. **

Fushuuuuu It's my turn to tell the story now.

That idiot Momoshiro lost to a damn freshman, it serves him right, always being so over-confident about everything. As for what happened to Inui-sempai, I cannot explain. But that cocky freshman is turning into a nightmare. Fushuuuuu. In a short span of time, he's become more popular with the girls who are supposed to be drooling at the other people like Fuji-sempai or buchou... or... coughInuisempaicough I won't lose to that conceited little brat. Fushuuuu.

** COMMENT LEFT BY: S… Sakuno. **

Horio-kun beat Inui-sempai and Momoshiro-sempai. I was watching his game at the ranking tournament and it was really amazing of Horio-kun to win against two regulars. Maybe Horio-kun isn't as bad personally and in tennis afterall. I guess this is what we get for taking Horio-kun lightly. But I don't think Inui-sempai and Momoshiro-sempai would let Horio-kun win easily. It isn't like them. Momoshiro-sempai and Inui-sempai have lost once already and both of them have been taken out of the regulars once. It must be hard on them right now, especially with Inui-sempai. He lost his regular position to Horio-kun.

Horio-kun's game against Momoshiro-sempai was really, really exciting since you really couldn't tell what was going to happen next. Horio-kun was just screaming and screaming while hitting the tennis ball back to Momoshiro-sempai's court which is pretty distracting, says Tomo-chan. I thought otherwise though. Horio-kun's play is showing up and it is very, very different and unique compared to the other playing style of all the other players.

Tomo-chan, Katsuo-kun and Kachiro-kun call Horio-kun's play the "Two years play". I guess it says much about Horio-kun. He's going to be pretty famous around our grade level now. Ehe.

** COMMENT LEFT BY: Tomoka! **

RYOMA-SAMA, hi!

Okay, so my story now!

THIS IS UTTERLY INSANE. HORIO DOESN'T WIN ANYTHING! WHY AND HOW THE HECK DID HE BECOME A REGULAR? ... Now I have to cheer for him too! AND HE WILL SOONER OR LATER BE A RIVAL OF RYOMA-SAMA. IT IS UNACCEPTABLE. I, Osakada Tomoka will investigate on this case! Horio is an idiot and he cannot be a regular! THIS IS A SIGN OF THE... APOCALYPSE OR SOMETHING.

I mean... when he won against Inui-sempai and Momoshiro-sempai, he went out of the tennis courts and he went all "HEY BABY." at Sakuno and I! It was really, really creepy! I don't even want to think about that weird look in his eye! In fact, it didn't look like it was Horio at all. THAT GUY WAS A BIT ATTRACTIVE.

...I will really find out what's going on, I swear!

xxx

The tennis prodigy blinked, sure, he had given his blog URL to his team mates because they begged him to, but that was just too much. Receiving eight replies an hour after posting?

... They must really have something wrong in their heads.

"Mada, mada, dane."

xxx

**xA/N:x** SO! Tell me wacha think, okay? Because this story isn't really supposed to be in third person! This was posted in LJ long ago, but, eh, I decided to post it in too. :3


End file.
